


The Demons Within These Walls

by wontonto



Series: KuroBas March Madness [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, M/M, Model Kise Ryouta, idk how to describe things lmao, the fic really isn't that dramatic, the title might seem a little dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Kise's very excited to go to a haunted house with Aomine, and who is Aomine to say no to his boyfriend? Even if he is terrified of ghosts, he can't say no to the puppy eyes Kise gives him.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kise Ryouta
Series: KuroBas March Madness [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188413
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	The Demons Within These Walls

It was a normal day in autumn, and Aomine lay spread across the couch, looking through Instagram and liking all of Kise’s photos that he posted that day. One thing that was great about having a famous boyfriend is that he got to brag about how hot he was. Not many people got to say that their boyfriend was a literal model. 

He heard the door unlock and smiled, bending his head backwards over the armrest to look at the door before it opened. 

“I’m home!” Kise called, sounding more excited than usual, for some reason. 

“Welcome back,” Aomine said, raising an eyebrow. “You sound very chipper today, what’s up?” 

“Well...” Kise smiled, walking over to Aomine. He bent down to press a kiss on Aomine’s lips upside-down. “I had a good shoot today.” 

“Mm, I saw. You looked really hot.” 

“Aominecchi, you haven’t seen the photos yet!” he said, laughing as he set his bag down next to the sofa before gently laying down on his boyfriend. 

“But they’re all over your Insta,” Aomine said, wrapping his arm around Kise’s waist as Kise put his cheek against his chest. “Or is it some other dashing blond model I’m seeing on my feed?” 

“No, those are my photos that I took. Like behind the scenes kinda stuff. You won’t see the official photos for a while yet.” 

Aomine grunted, still swiping through his feed. “Well, I can’t wait to see the official photos, cause you look really good in the photos on your profile.” 

“Thanks,” Kise smiled, pressing a kiss to Aomine’s collarbone. 

They laid in calm silence for a while and Kise’s breathing got deeper. 

“Hey, are you falling asleep?” Aomine asked quietly. 

Kise grumbled, shifting slightly and nuzzled into Aomine’s chest. “Maybe.” 

“I ain’t a bed, sweetheart,” Aomine chuckled, setting his phone down on the coffee table. “You must’ve had a hard day if you’re falling asleep right now.” 

“Mmhmm,” Kise nodded, his body going limp as Aomine shifted into a sitting position. 

“Yeah, yeah, I think we should just get you to bed, babe.” 

“Mmkay. But before we do, I gotta show you something.” He got off of Aomine and grabbed his bag, pulling something out of it. “Look what I got!” 

He waved two pieces of paper in Aomine’s face, too fast for him to really see what they were. “What...?” 

“Y’know that haunted house that’s being ranted and raved about on the news right now?” 

Aomine’s stomach _dropped._ He already hated where this conversation was going. 

“Well, I was talking to my makeup artist as she was doing mine, and she said that she’s doing a lot of the makeup for it! And they give her more free tickets than she knows what to do with, so she let me have a couple!” Kise sounded so excited and Aomine didn’t want to burst his bubble. 

“Oh,” Aomine nodded, trying to sound enthusiastic. “Should we go sometime, then?” 

“Yeah! When’s your next day off?” 

_Never again,_ Aomine wanted to say. He’d never been to a haunted house before, and he’d never had any intention of going, but Kise was giving him the puppy eyes. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Kise when he gave him those eyes. 

“Um... I have Thursday off,” he said, forcing his voice to stay steady. 

“Oh, that’s great! I do too! Should we plan to go that night then?!” 

“Yeah, sure, why not?” Aomine shrugged. “It’s a date?” 

“Or, it could be more fun to bring all the guys, what do you think?” 

“No!” The thought of every single one of his friends knowing one of his deepest secrets did not sit well with Aomine. Kise blinked at his too-quick response. “I mean... I don’t want them to encroach on our time together, you know?” 

He grabbed Kise’s wrist and pulled him down onto his lap to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Mm, so romantic, Aominecchi,” Kise chuckled lightly. 

“You’re the one who wants to go to a _haunted house_ on a date,” Aomine snorted. 

Kise cocked his head to the side. “Do you not want to go?” 

_Kise was giving him an out._ He could easily say that he didn’t, and Kise would be none the wiser. But the look in Kise’s eyes, his bitten lip, made him feel like he’d disappoint Kise if he said as much. 

“No, I do,” Aomine found himself saying, mentally _screaming_ at himself for being such a dumbass. 

“Good! Cause I'm really excited, I love these kinds of things!” Kise kissed him once more before getting up. “I’m gonna go take a shower. Do you want to join me?” 

His sultry tone made Aomine perk up. Maybe going to the haunted house with Kise wasn’t such a bad idea, honestly. Maybe he could survive and get through it as long as Kise was by his side. 

“Of course I'll join you in the shower,” he smirked, getting up and following Kise into the bathroom. 

… 

Aomine had his hands shoved into his pockets and Kise was clinging onto his arm, practically vibrating with excitement. Aomine hated that he’d been talked into this, but he couldn’t refuse Kise’s puppy eyes. That was his weakness and he hated himself for it. 

“It’s right over there, do you see it?!” Kise pointed at what looked like a ridiculously run-down house, and Aomine swallowed thickly. 

“Yep, it definitely looks like a haunted house,” he said, his voice cracking. 

“Are you nervous, Aominecchi?” Kise lilted. 

“No, of course not, I'm... I'm fine,” Aomine shook his head after clearing his throat. He wasn’t going to let this beat him. The only one who could beat him was him, after all. 

He wasn’t scared. 

Is what he kept telling himself as they lined up. Many other couples were lined up, and Aomine was a little surprised at how popular the attraction was. 

“You said your makeup artist did a lot of the makeup for the actors in here?” he muttered, his arm wrapped around Kise’s waist. 

“Mmhmm! Saori-chan is the best at doing my makeup and I wish she’d do it all the time, but she’s not contracted by my agency so I have to have other artists do it most of the time,” Kise pouted 

Aomine hummed, still looking around. 

“What are you looking for? Actual ghosts?” Kise snickered. 

“No, I just... I’m wondering if any of our friends have come here before, like maybe they’re here too.” 

“Mmm, it’s pretty difficult to get tickets if you don’t have an in like I do. And I doubt anyone would want to put forth the effort. Except, maybe Takaocchi. Though I doubt Midorimacchi would go through with it. I don’t see him as being a fan of haunted houses.” 

_‘Yeah me and him both,’_ Aomine thought to himself. But Kise had been too excited for this and he wasn’t about to let his boyfriend down. 

When they got up to the door, Aomine was so tense and he thought that he’d never been this stressed in his entire life. 

“Are you ready for this, Aominecchi?” Kise asked him, his eyes sparkling. 

“I’m totally ready,” he nodded. _‘Ready for this to be over!!’_

They walked into the dark room and Aomine could already feel himself becoming more and more anxious. He tried to tell himself that it wasn’t real, that all the people were actors and there were no such things as ghosts. 

But as soon as the first person leaped out at them, he could barely hold back his scream. 

Kise’s grip on his arm tightened, the other burying his face in Aomine’s shoulder. Aomine wondered if Kise was actually scared or if he’d invited him just so he could cling onto him. He woudn’t put it past him, honestly, even though he was clingy all the time. 

He tried to brave the rest of the haunted house but honestly he was so scared the whole time. He didn’t want Kise to think he was a wuss, but within five minutes, he was the one clinging onto Kise. 

Kise was _baffled_ but allowed Aomine to hide his face in his neck. 

“Okay, we’re out now, Aominecchi,” Kise said softly, running a hand through Aomine’s hair. 

“You’re sure?” Aomine asked, his voice muffled. 

“Yes, I’m sure. And I'm sorry I made you come with me, I didn’t know that you’d be _that_ scared.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I just...” Aomine sighed, pulling his face out of Kise’s neck. He laced their fingers together and bit his lip. “I try not to show it.” 

“Do you want to go home now?” 

“Yeah.” 

They trekked home in silence, just holding hands and taking comfort in each other's presence. 

When they got back, Kise wrapped his arms around Aomine’s neck and leaned in close to him. “Why didn’t you tell me you didn’t want to go? I wouldn’t have minded.” 

“I just...” Aomine wrapped his arms around Kise’s waist and sighed. “I didn’t want you to think less of me, and it seemed like you really wanted to go.” 

“I didn’t mean to manipulate you into going with me, Daiki,” Kise said seriously. “I’m really, really sorry. I just wanted to have a fun date with you, but that wasn’t very fun for you, was it?” 

“...Not really, no.” 

Kise pecked his lips. “I didn’t think that you’d be so afraid.” 

“Yeah, well... it’s kinda lame to be afraid of haunted houses at my age, isn’t it?” Aomine sighed. 

“I don’t ever think that you’re lame. You’re the coolest,” Kise smiled, ruffling Aomine’s hair. 

“Thanks, babe. But we are _never_ going to a haunted house ever again, okay?” 

“Noted,” Kise nodded. “Now how can I ever make it up to you?” 

“Just cuddle with me and I think I can call it even,” Aomine shrugged, releasing Kise and taking his hand to lead him to their bedroom. 

“I suppose that’s a fair price to pay,” Kise chuckled. 

“It better be,” Aomine smiled, and Kise was glad to see it. 

He loved him so much.

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~idk how to end things fjldakjflka~~ i just love these silly boys so much.


End file.
